


January 15th

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without thinking it through she said “She's really growing fast she's almost walking by herself now” as soon as the words left her mouth she realized her mistake, but Zelena didn't even respond, she just curled further into herself still staring out at the setting sun.</p><p>Emma sighed in frustration and ran her hand through her hair “Sorry Zelena I-” she tried to apologize.</p><p>“Is she healthy?” came the solemn question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 15th

**Author's Note:**

> I know Merida is gonna be in season 5 and all, but I just really like that name for Zelena's baby

“What day is it?” came the question, the room had been silent up until that point, Emma looked up at Zelena, the woman was sitting by the window, the light of the setting sun cast an ethereal glow on her and Emma couldn't help but take a deep breath.

In the last light of this winter day, Zelena, was by all definitions beautiful, gone was the angry, hateful and jealous witch that had tried to change the past, in her place was this...this person that Emma had no idea what to think of.

“It's January the 15th” Emma softly said, she knew the reason why Zelena asked, it made her sick to her stomach that she had gone along with this.

Emma of all people understood Zelena's situation.

Without thinking it through she said “She's really growing fast she's almost walking by herself now” as soon as the words left her mouth she realized her mistake, but Zelena didn't even respond, she just curled further into herself still staring out at the setting sun.

Emma sighed in frustration and ran her hand through her hair “Sorry Zelena I-” she tried to apologize.

“Is she healthy?” came the solemn question.

Emma felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs, she looked at the woman's face, Zelena's eyes were glazed over, the only light in them was the reflection of the almost gone sunlight.

Emma wanted to scream, it was like looking in the mirror back when she had given up Henry, but that was to give him his best possible chance in life, something Emma wouldn't have been able to give him, but this? This was different, Zelena hadn't had a choice, Merida had been taken from her mere moment after she had been born, all in the name of giving Merida her best chance.

Who were they to decide? Emma had no illusions that Zelena was an angel, far from it, but the way they had taken her child from her made Emma physically ill.

Regina, Robin and her parents had used Zelena's enormous magical powers to save Emma, to banish the dark one from her body with some ancient spell, this was also the reason Emma was so adamant in being one of the people that checked up on Zelena.

Still they did what they did, Emma had been in the room, Zelena had only gotten to hold her daughter for thirty seconds before the doctors had taken her from her and given her to Regina and Robin.

That was how they had found out that the magic-canceling cuff was not perfect, the look in Zelena's eyes when Regina had held her baby, the confusion, the betrayal and the anger had made Emma look away, then the ground had begun to shake and the lamps and electronics had malfunctioned.

If people hadn't been afraid of Zelena before they certainly were now, the woman had managed to summon her magic even through the cuff that had made Rumpelstiltskin powerless.

It had made them take Zelena out of her isolation cell had place her back in her cottage, to get her as far away from everyone as possible, Regina had even gone as far as place multiple magical barriers to prevent her sister from escaping.

“Yes she is” she finally answered, it wasn't a lie, Merida was healthy, but it still wasn't the whole truth.

While Emma never really liked Robin she had never doubted his parenting skills, Roland seemed like a happy and well raised child, but with Merida it was clear that maybe Robin wasn't as good as a father as Emma had thought.

It was clear that Merida would never be able to escape her genes, her hair was as red as her mother's and her eyes were the clearest blue, there were nothing of her father.

Robin had tried to be just as good a father to her as he was to Roland, but he was already showing signs of giving up on that notion, Regina at least tried harder, every hour of everyday she tried to be a good parental figure to her niece, but it was clear that she too saw Zelena when she looked at Merida.

Emma looked away from the other woman and finished putting away the groceries she had brought for Zelena.

She then stood there in awkward silence for a while, desperately wracking her brain for something to say but unable to come up with anything.

“Just leave Emma” it sounded more like a sigh that actual words but Emma understood and moved over to the door, before she walked out however she turned around and said with a small hopeful smile.

“I'll see you Friday, I would be here tomorrow but you know...sheriff duties” she tried with a chuckle and a shrug, Zelena didn't even as much as move in response and Emma's shoulders fell.

“Anyway Snow will be here tomorrow instead” this however got a reaction.

It was a harsh snort but still a reaction.

“So the fair princess comes to the disgraced Wicked Witch's lair? How very noble” Zelena muttered without emotion.

“Hey you aren't the Wicked Witch anymore” Emma tried to argue, Zelena held up her cuffed wrist, still not looking at Emma.

“Thanks to this I'm not” Zelena said.

“Zelena...I...I know you aren't that person anymore, you can try to act like it but I know you're just a person who've made mistakes and....and what has happened to you isn't right” finally Emma got a reaction.

Their eyes locked for a long moment, Emma's determined blue met Zelena's cold and tired ones, Emma could see the tears collecting in the redhead's eyes and looked away.

It was frightening, to see this once proud and formidable woman reduced to...this, she said goodbye one more time and walked out the door.

 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!” Regina roared, Emma didn't back down, she glared right back at the woman.

“Are you? Zelena has seen her own fucking daughter for only thirty-five seconds in twelve months!” Emma yelled back just as incredulous.

“Emma honey Zelena is-” Snow butted in but didn't have the chance to finish as her daughter rounded on her.

“What? Zelena is what? Dangerous? A villain? I got a secret for you there are only three innocent people in the room aren't and they aren't even allowed to vote yet” Emma bit out.

Henry watched sadly from his position on the couch, Roland was asleep leaning against him and Merida was in his lap playing with some of her toys.

He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him, she held up the toy she was playing with and he took it with a small smile and a thanks.

“Emma you can't be serious, Zelena is dangerous she's still the same as she always have been” Snow said with exasperation.

“That's because every time you see her you treat her like she is contagious or a time bomb” Emma countered before looking at Regina.

Snow also turned to the older woman “Regina?” she asked with confusion apparent in her voice.

“I...I have been visiting Zelena for six months now” Regina said not looking at either of them, she turned to her son and niece, she looked at them both with a small smile.

She turned back to them “Zelena have shown signs of...changing but it could be ruse” she said looking at Emma who glared back at her.

“What if we had thought the same about you back in the day?” Emma asked coldly.

“Was it a ruse when you changed? Was it a ruse when I changed? I was the Dark One for months you can't be certain that I'm good” Emma pressed on.

“Emma!” David spoke for the first time in the last hour.

Emma didn't stop however “Can we honestly believe Snow and David when they say they're good? They sacrificed Lily so they wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of me being evil” she threw her hands in the air, while she had forgiven her parents for their crimes she would never be able to forget it, no matter how much she wanted to.

“Swan calm down we are not the enemy” Robin stood up from his seat and walked over to them.

Emma glared at the man biting her tongue, it wouldn't be constructive to say what she wanted to say, it would just end up with her punching him in the face.

“Merida is my daughter and I will not have her put in danger by being around that wom-” Robin began to say and Emma thought 'Screw it' before making her right fist connect hard with his damn face.

“That woman is your daughter's mother! And you're the only person that have spend even as close as as little time with her as Zelena has and you don't have the excuse of being under house arrest in the middle of the woods!” Emma yelled.

“What Zelena did to you is unforgivable but it is not right to take that out on Merida!” she said and walked out the door.

She made it a few steps down the porch before she heard Regina call.

“Emma! Wait!” Regina grabbed her arm, Emma turned around, this was quickly getting out of hand, she hadn't wanted it to end up like this, but it was hitting too close to home.

“Three weeks” she said, Regina looked at her confused.

“Three weeks was all it took for your boyfriend to fuck another woman” she regretted saying the words as soon as they were out of her mouth, Regina's crushed expression made it even worse.

“Regina I-I'm sorry” she tried to apologize.

“Stop...just don't” Regina said, Emma stepped up to her and put her arms around the other woman in a tight hug.

“I'm sorry....no matter my feelings for Robin that...that was cruel” Emma said softly as she stroked Regina's back.

“I'm breaking up with him...been meaning to for a while, I just don't know how to do it” was all Regina said.

Emma not knowing what to say just hugged her tighter.

 

Zelena looked up as she heard her front door open, a sneer came across her face when she saw who it was that had entered her home.

“When Emma said it was you who would come today I must admit I thought it was her bad attempt at a joke” Zelena smirked.

Snow just glared at her for a moment before doing what she came to do, she had promised Emma she would bring a few things for Zelena that Emma herself hadn't been able to bring yesterday.

Right now she deeply regretted going along with it.

She could feel Zelena's eyes follow her everywhere she went as she put the groceries in their rightful place.

After a few moments she couldn't take anymore.

“WHAT!” she yelled as she turned to Zelena, as she soon as she turned around she jumped in shock, the witch was standing barely a meter from her, she was leaning on the kitchen table looking at Snow with a weird expression that made Snow even more uncomfortable.

“Calm down dearie, I was simply wondering about something” Zelena said calmly as she fiddled with the straps of Snow's bag.

Snow quickly reached over and pulled her bag away from the taller woman “You better not try to steal anything” she quickly closed her back after checking that there were nothing missing.

“Dearie what on earth could I want from your tacky little bag? No I was just wondering if you could do something for me” Zelena smirked.

Against her better judgment Snow nodded “Fine what is it?” maybe Emma was right, maybe Zelena just needed the benefit of the doubt.

“Oh I just wanted to know if Ursula ever have a child if you will take them from her too or if that's just a torture you reserve for me and Maleficent?” Zelena smirked cruelly.

*SMACK*

Zelena's head snapped to the side from the force of the slap, an angry red mark was already forming on her left cheek.

Snow was so shocked by her own action that she was speechless, Zelena looked back at her with a wicked smirk and Snow did the only thing she could think of.

She ran out the house.

 

A few hours later Zelena was sitting at her kitchen table alone in the dark, in her right hand she held something she had taken from the insipid Snow's bag, the fool hadn't even noticed it was gone, the blade gleamed in the moon light.

It was a large hunting knife, Zelena guessed the girl used it for hunting, whatever it is one hunts in the forests of Maine.

It had been glinting at Zelena from Snow White's bag earlier today and Zelena had seen her chance.

Her dear little sister had enchanted all the knives in her cottage so that Zelena couldn't lift any of them, but this knife wasn't under any such enchantment, Zelena looked down at her cuffed left wrist, this was going to hurt, a lot, but Zelena had tried worse.

 

Merida's birthday party had gone without a hitch, the birthday girl herself was sleeping upstairs and so were Roland and the rest were quietly helping Regina clean up when Snow spoke.

“David did you ever find my hunting knife?” she asked as she was putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

David looked over his shoulder and smiled “Yeah I put it in your bag haven't you noticed?” he chuckled.

*Crack*

everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Snow White, the woman stood there pale as a ghost, the dish she had been holding lay shattered on the floor by her feet.

“Yo-you put it in my bag?” Snow asked with fear in her eyes.

David stepped over to his wife “Yeah why? Should I have put it somewhere else?” he asked confusion clear in his own eyes.

Then Snow White said something that made all eyes widen in fear.

“That's what she took” she whispered before running over to her bag and turning it upside down making all its contents spill out on the counter.

“No no no no” a string of please was heard from the woman as she desperately searched through the junk from her bag.

“Snow? What's wrong?” David finally asked as he gently grabbed her arm.

Snow turned to him with pure fear in her eyes.

“Zelena has my knife!” she whispered but they all heard her but before anyone could respond a loud boom was heard throughout the town of Storybrooke.

The boom was followed by a shock-wave that sent them all falling.

“What the hell was that?!” Emma yelled as she got up from the floor making sure no one was hurt, luckily no one was.

Regina was the one who answered, though they all kind of wished that she hadn't.

“Zelena just broke through the barrier”

 

Zelena fell the to ground just outside the barrier Regina had put on her home, she tried to catch her breath as she felt the evening dew on her skin, it felt both wonderful and saddening.

It was so wonderful to feel dew again after being locked up in her own home for a year, but it was also saddening that something as mundane as evening dew could make her happy.

She managed to pull herself to her feet after a minute or so, the pain in her left arm made it hard to focus on anything, especially healing herself.

Zelena walked a few meters before falling down again, she was loosing a lot of blood, the makeshift tourniquet could only do so much.

She began crawling until she felt strong enough to walk, as she stood up again she saw the headlights from three cars coming towards her, she knew who it had to be and hit herself in the underbrush as the yellow bug came roaring past her soon followed by Regina's much more stylish car and David's pick-up.

Zelena realized that they would soon figure out what she had done and would be out looking for her, they would stop her and put her under even more restrictions and she would never be free again, she refused to be a prisoner ever again, she needed a distraction, she channaled her magic into a green fireball and threw it into the trees. 

She then gathered the magic she could muster and teleported away.

 

“ZELENA!” Emma yelled as she slammed the door to the cottage open, she got no response, she hadn't really expected any though.

Regina, Robin and the Charmings followed in behind her, they began searching the house for the witch.

Emma stopped dead when she walked into the kitchen, there were so much blood.

“Emma did you fin-OH MY GOD!” Snow screamed as she saw what her daughter was staring at, the kitchen table was covered in blood and on it were Snow's knife also covered blood, but the knife wasn't alone on the table there beside it was Zelena's amputated forearm, magic cuff and all.

Emma didn't notice Regina, David and Robin gasp behind her, she just took out her phone and called the sheriff's station, hoping Mulan and Lily was there.

Luckily they were, the other end when dead quiet as Emma told them what had happened, Emma herself was too shocked to notice.

“Don't worry Emma Lily, Ruby and myself are going out to search for her now Belle will stay here if you call again” Mulan said with a shaky voice.

“Ok” was all Emma could say before hanging up.

As soon as Emma had hung up Robin yelled “Fire!” they all turned to him and saw him pointing out the window to the nearby trees.

Green flames were slowly enveloping the nearest part of the forest, Regina was already out the door before anyone could react, Emma was on her tail as soon as she saw Regina using her magic to douse the flames.

 

Zelena fell to the ground as she reappeared again, her eyes and ears trying to register what was happening, she the heard car horns blaring and people yelling.

She barely had time to summon a barrier before a car slammed into it, as soon as the car hit the barrier was gone again.

She got to her feet and looked into the car, the passengers were unharmed not that Zelena could bring herself to care, there was only one thing she cared about and she was so close now, she would not let anything stop her now.

“Zelena!” her name was called.

She looked up and saw the werewolf standing a few meters away in front of her, on Zelena's right the girl, Mulan, blocked her escape and to her left Maleficent's brat was slowly walking towards her.

“Zelena you're hurt you need help” Mulan said softly as if talking to a scared beast, that was probably a good idea, Zelena may be hurt and weak but she still could do a lot of damage to them all.

The woman fell to her knees, she didn't have a long time left and every time she used magic just shortened that time.

Ruby saw her chance and used her wolf speed to get close but Zelena saw it, the witch threw her right hand out in front of her and screamed.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” the iconic green smoke shot out from her fingertips and slammed into the brunette who was sent flying backwards.

She wasn't hurt however as she was quickly on her feet again, but neither she nor Mulan or Lily could do anything before Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

“DAMN IT!” Lily yelled as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration, Mulan pulled out her phone and called Emma.

 

Henry was sitting on the living room's couch waiting, in his hands were his phone, he desperately hoped his moms would call and tell him everything was under control, he knew it was naive but he couldn't help it, this had all happened because they had handled the Zelena situation so poorly, he knew what his aunt had done but he still saw the situation the same way Emma did.

He heard someone at the door, in a flash he was up and by the door, hoping it was his moms he ripped it open and felt his body freeze up.

On the other side stood his aunt, he noticed with horror she was missing her left forearm and her hair was sticking to her face from the cold sweat, her breathing was ragged and uneven.

“Ze-Zelena?” was all he could get out.

“Go to the couch and sit down until Regina gets home” she commanded and Henry felt himself turn around and go back to the couch.

As soon as she saw her nephew sit down she ascended the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs she had to use the wall for support, she made her way down the hallway until she reached a door that said Merida.

She gently opened the door and peered in, a tired smile appeared on her lips when she saw the crib but more importantly the little red haired baby in it.

The child was looking at her with but curious eyes for a moment before reaching her arms up at Zelena.  
“Ma” came to tiny sound from her daughter, Zelena knew that the child had no idea who she was, at least she didn't dare hope for it, the word was probably just a sound she associated with any adult woman.

But nevertheless she felt tears running down her face.

“Hey baby” she said voice breaking as she walked over to the crib and gently pulled her daughter into her arms.

The child made even more delighted baby noises as her mother took her up into her arm, Zelena was mindful not to touch her with the bloody stump of her left arm.

She walked over to the single bed in the corner of the room and laid them both down on it, she laid on her side so she had an unobstructed view of her beautiful daughter.

Merida imitated her mother and looked back up at her.

“Sorry I missed your party” Zelena said weakly, she didn't have long now, she reached out and softly touched the red hair on her daughter's head.

“Mommy was just held up you see I couldn't find you the right gift or anything” she chuckled and flicked her wrist and a blanket appeared in her hand.

“But don't worry I didn't come empty handed...this blanket was the only thing your grandmother ever gave me...I...I want you to have it” she gently laid the blanket over the girl, Merida was visibly fighting hard to stay awake, she made a small yawn that made Zelena's heart ache, she knew their time together was almost up.

“I know sweetie...I'm tired too...I...just had to see you...just once you're so beautiful....I know some people might tell you that I didn't love you but...don't believe them...I have never loved anything as much as I loved you...you deserve so much more than what I could have given you...but don't worry Regina will be an excellent mother to you” her voice was growing weaker and weaker as she felt the void take her.

Merida saw her mother begin to close her eyes and began whimpering.

“No no sweetie mommy's still here don't cry” Zelena said struggling to keep her eyes open, she began humming a tune her mother from Oz had sung to her when she was small and couldn't sleep when nightmares had awoken her.

She saw Merida closing her eyes and fall asleep, Zelena stayed like that for a minute just looking at her daughter, the one good thing she had managed in her life, she then closed her eyes and breathed out for the last time.

 

Downstairs Henry felt the spell disappear and he jumped to his feet and ran towards the stairs, just before he reached them the front door slammed open and in ran his moms.

“Henry! Are yo-” Regina began asking

“I'm fine! Zelena is upstairs with Merida!” he yelled, Regina was already up the stairs before he finished speaking.

She ripped the door to Merida's room open and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sister and niece on the bed.

Both of them were completely still, the only movement was Merida's small chest rise and fall as she breathed.

Regina felt her heart stop but still walked over the bed and fell to her knees beside it, she reached out with a shaky hand and pressed two fingers to her big sister's throat.

There was no pulse.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, it was soon followed by a heart wrenching sob.

“Zelena please” she whimpered, this wasn't what she wanted, she had wanted for them to be a family somehow, but she had not trusted Zelena to want the same and now she was gone.

She buried her face in her sister's hair as she cried, begging her sister to wake up until it became a mantra.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, only that at some point Emma had entered the room and sat down beside her and moving an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

“I'm so sorry Regina” was all Emma could say.

 

Zelena was buried two days later in the Mills family crypt, it was a very small ceremony, the only ones there was Regina, Henry, Emma and Merida, Lily and Maleficent were also there, for Emma and Regina respectively.

After the service was done and they were walking away from the crypt Merida looked up at her and Regina couldn't help but smile at her, Regina still saw her sister in Merida but now it didn't hurt as much as it had done before, now it just made her sad.

“One day I'll tell you about your mother but for now just know that she loved you” she said softly and was rewarded with a smile form the child.


End file.
